Moments of Lucidity
by CailinNollaig
Summary: Each person has moments that strike them, occurrences they'll never forget, thoughts they'll never vocalise and actions that speak louder than their words ever could. Read and find out some of those thoughts, actions and memories..Challenge.
1. Laugh

**Chapter One: Laugh**

* * *

**_Written for_ **sick-atxxheart's **_challenge_** **_'The One Hundren times challenge'_**.  
**_Basically, I have one hundred actions/thoughts/etc to write about. Each one will be a seperate chapter.. All chapters unrelated with various characters. Hope you like! Also, I'm in dire need of a title and summary if anyone would like to help ;) lol_**

**_Reviews appreciated._**

**_xCNx_**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy. Everything she did was magic to him, every movement and word captivated him. She had him hypnotised with the very essence of her being, and the two hadn't even been together more than a month. Yes, he loved everything about her. Most of all though, he loved her laugh. Lucius would do whatever he could to get his girlfriend to laugh, even at his expense.

Sometimes.

Her laugh evoked happiness in him, brought a wide smile to his face and sent flutters through his stomach. Which was highly unusual for Lucius Malfoy, because Malfoy's don't act like so.

Lucius watched her twirl a lock of blonde hair around her finger as she read the assigned chapter for Transfiguration. Her brow was wrinkled in concentration, her teeth gnawing on her lip as she took in the information.

She looked far too serious, he would have to change that.  
Her laughter was such a beautiful thing to him probably because it was so rarely heard. Narcissa Malfoy had a lot on her mind with her family -- her cousins and sisters were most problematic-- so one bout of laughter was a rare and wonderful thing to be heard.

Lucius began formulating a plan to take the frown from her face, to hear that familiar tinkle of laughter he had grown so fond of. Lucius moved from his seat across from her and sat down beside her, draping his arm around her shoulder. She turned and raised an eyebrow,

"Is there something wrong, Lucius?"

"Of course not, you just seem so terribly.. Sad." He said, flashing her his most charming smile.

She sighed, "I know.. I wasn't even reading this chapter," She admitted, "Bellatrix and Andromeda have stopped speaking, and it's been on my mind all day. It's awful…"

"Bellatrix is a crazy bitch, love. There's nothing you can do." He said softly.

Narcissa shot him a sharp look, "She's my _sister_. Besides, it's that monster that does it to her." She had anger in her eyes, but her tone was filled with sadness. This was not how Lucius planned for his conversation to go.

"That 'monster' is restoring pureblood superiority. Don't be angry that Bellatrix has taken it upon her self to help that cause."

Narcissa gasped, "You _agree_ with it!" She paused, "Have you not seen what they've done in the paper? My sister has told me about the people she has tortured, she has even mocked Andromeda about it! It's horrible. They're not just killing mudbloods, they're killing purebloods, too. You agree with that?"

He shifted uneasily, "It's not something I've thought a lot about,"

"That's utter rubbish," she countered, "It doesn't matter anyway, you're too young to get involved at this age."

"Bella joined at this age," He reminded her.

"You're not Bella."

He sighed, "Couldn't you just _laugh?_"

She turned to look at him, "What? You're trying to make me laugh? That is a pathetic attempt, Lucius."

"Of course it was a pathetic attempt, you refuse to co-operate!" He replied, pouting rather childishly.

Narcissa observed Lucius' sulking features; his pouted lips, creased forehead and chin held high. He did that when he was upset, Narcissa reckoned it was because it took away his sense of vulnerability.  
He looked so incredibly childish that she had to laugh, which instantly drew a smile from Lucius.

He flicked his blonde hair over his shoulder and propped his arm up on the back of the couch, "I knew I could do it. I'm just too good to resist."

"Too funny to resist." Narcissa corrected, laughing again at his sharp look. Despite his mock glare, Lucius felt light-hearted inside. She was amazingly beautiful in that moment, and he knew he would always remember her laugh.

Yes, Lucius Malfoy was certifiably _whipped._

**_That went okay, if not a bit fluffy and pointless. But don't let that put you off ;) There are 99 to go! :D haha_**

**_R&R please,_**

**_xCNx_**

* * *


	2. Cried

**Chapter Two: Cried**

* * *

It broke his heart.

Ted stood outside the door, leaning against the wall beside it. He listened to her sobs with a heavy heart. He didn't want this for her, he didn't want her to be unhappy. This was the third time he had heard her crying this week, and it was all because of him.

Each heart-wrenching sob pierced through him like a knife.

He hadn't wanted her to leave her family; he had told her not to.

Andromeda had said she couldn't live without him though, that she loved him too much. Ted thought that she hadn't really thought her parents would disown her, that they loved her too much to do something like that-- despite her aunt and uncle disowning her cousin.

He had never been more shocked than the night Andromeda had shown up on his doorstep, suitcases in hand and tears streaming down her cheeks as she informed him that her parents had kicked her out.

Ted was brought back into the present when she sniffed loudly and he exhaled sharply, even though this was the third time hearing her like this, it still hurt him. In fact, each time hit him harder than the last. It also hurt him that she couldn't tell him how she was feeling, but he imagined it was because she didn't want him to feel hurt.

Which was ironic.

He supposed Andromeda would think that if he heard her cry he would doubt her love, but how could he after everything? She had given him so much, and expected nothing in return.

They had been going out since seventh year, and once her family found out, none of them were happy. Except Sirius who had been rather happy, and Narcissa who had barely said anything. Bellatrix had threatened to curse him herself.  
They had all given her a year to make a decision; they thought she was just rebelling. Andromeda proved them wrong though, proved that their love was real. That had come with such a cost though.

Ted had to go in there; he had to comfort his beloved, assure that everything would be okay. Having eventually gathered his bearings, Ted gently opened the door and stepped inside. He saw Andromeda raise her head from the bed, staring at him with startled and broken eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Teddy. It's not--I love…I'm just--" He crawled onto the bed beside her and enveloped her in his arms,

"Ssh, Andy. Everything will be okay…" He whispered in her ear, closing his eyes in pain as she cried again.

"I--I just thought they loved me, too."

It broke Ted Tonks heart to hear his girl cry.

**~*~*~*~*~**

_**These are strange, but fun! I love the challenge. My writing is a bit weak the last two chapters, but it will get better. The characters will vary for each chapter, none of the chapters related. They all may not be canon also, though these two were.**_

_**Anyway, R&R please!**_

_**xCNx**_


	3. Dreamed

**Chapter Three: Dream  
R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**Idea taken from Friends, so credit goes there!lol Oh, and I'd usually include Peter but I didn't here. Sorry.**

* * *

_The cards exploded as he landed another snap, smiling in victory. He glanced up at her, and felt a warm sense of contentment wash over him. The companionship was nice, it was different and he felt a rush of affection towards the girl sitting in front of him. She laughed as the cards made loud blasting noises, and he laughed with her._

"_It's nice just lounging around all day, isn't it? Not rushing around or doing homework.. Just relaxing."_

_He nodded, fixing the cards, "Yeah, it is."_

A horrified Sirius Black sat up in his bed at night, "Oh, hell no."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His first class started at nine, and it was now seven. Sirius couldn't remember having ever woken up this early in his whole seven years of Hogwarts. After his dream--which was more of a nightmare, in his opinion-- he had not been able to go back to sleep, which was understandable. Especially seeing as he thought he was in love with his best friends girlfriend.

If there's one girl Sirius couldn't go after, it's Lily Evans. He hadn't even _thought _about going out with Lily since last night, and now he couldn't get the idea off of his mind. It wasn't even Lily that was on his mind, it was the total scene. How he felt, the friendship and company had been nice, particularly since it was a girl. He had very little girl friends.

Sirius had had plenty of girlfriends, and more than plenty of one-night stands, but he hadn't any girl friends. It was a rare thing in itself for Sirius to have a girlfriend, actually.

He didn't see the point of girlfriends, when he could do the friend stuff with his friends and the kissing stuff with any girl that was willing, which was half of the female population at Hogwarts.

Though in the dream, Sirius was positive Lily was his girlfriend in it. And he had been _happy_ about that, he had been laughing and having fun. Which led him to think he was in love with her, because he never did that with girls unless he was fooling around.

Sirius slouched in the common room couch, waiting patiently for Moony. Moony would be the first one ready for breakfast, Wormtail second and Prongs last. Sirius, or padfoot, was usually last too but today was an exception. He had a lot on his mind.

Even playing the _game _with Lily had made him happy in the dream, and that was highly unusual seeing as Sirius usually hates the game.

"Black? Why are you up so early?" A soft, feminine voice called him from his reverie. He turned to look at her and instantly gasped,

"Err.. Evans, I was umm.. Just .. Going." He stood to leave when she grabbed his wrist, and he rolled his eyes. She couldn't just let him go, she had to be difficult.

"What's up with you?" She moaned, "Oh, please don't tell me you and James have had a falling out, because the both of you are simply awful to be around when that happens! All the moping and complaining--it's not healthy, re--"

"I'm _fine._ I've to go shove a Slytherin and Gryffindor in a closet to take bets on which come out alive now, so I'll see you around." He jerked his hand out of Lily's hold then, looking at his wrist oddly then walking out.

"He's behaving strangely," Remus commented nonchalantly after just entering the room, "Know why?"

"Why would I? Black and I hardly ever talk. Though I must say," She started as she began walking towards the Great Hall, "It's a much needed improvement."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Later That Day-- **_**Gryffindor Common Room.**

Sirius leaned against the wall casually, well aware of all the appreciative stares he was getting, as he waited for James. The two were going for a lap around the Quidditch pitch, as a relaxation method.

He winked at a blonde girl, who he was sure was in his year, and she giggled. Sirius was about to shoot her his trademark grin when Lily stepped in between them. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

Sirius glanced at her, mildly annoyed, "What?"

"Remus likes her, you can't kiss her!"

"I wouldn't, but just for the record, you don't tell me what to do, Ev--" Sirius froze, suddenly realising who he was talking to. He didn't want to have that comprehensive moment when he realised he was in love with her, so it was best to just stay out of her way for the time being. "Beat it, red."

She huffed, "You don't tell me what to do," Lily mimicked.

Sirius' eyes darted around the room nervously, searching desperately for an escape. James still hadn't come, and he couldn't find anyone to talk to. He sighed in relief, Remus.

"You okay, padfoot?"

"Yep, never better." His eyes quickly shot to Lily before back to Moony.

"Really? You seem very off…"

"Yeah, I wanna' know what that's about, Black."

"What what's about?"

"I-I don't know! Merlin, leave me _alone_, woman!"

James slung an arm around Lily, "What seems to be the problem?"

Sirius exhaled in resignation, he was going to have to tell them. He sized Prongs up in his mind, and reckoned he could take him on if things came to it.

"Come up to our dorm and I'll tell you,"

~*~*~*~*~*~

The three of them looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to begin his explanation. Sirius had thought he was doing a great job of acting, but obviously he wasn't as good as he thought.

Who knew?

His mind raced as he tried to come up with a 'game plan', something to say. He didn't know where to start, hell, he didn't even want to start.

"Sirius?"

He looked up at James, surprised at the first-name, "What?"

Prongs rolled his eyes impatiently, "Are you going to tell us?"

"Oh, yeah. Probably should…"

"Go on," Moony encouraged.

**(1)"**Right.. Well, I had a dream…" Sirius made the mistake of looking at their friendly and concerned faces then and backed out, "But I don't want to talk about it."

Moony chuckled, "What if Martin Luther King had said 'I have a dream.. But I don't wanna' talk about it."

"Who's Martin Luther King?" James and Sirius asked in unison.

"You two have to pay attention in muggle studies, you're a disgrace." Lily snapped.

"Fine. Lily was in it. AndIthinkI'minlovewithher." He breathed out in relief, it felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Well, it has been _fantastic _talking to you, but I think I'll go play some Quidditch now. Laters!"

Lily grabbed the back of his collar and forced him to sit on the bed while she, James and Remus stood in front. "What do you mean I was in it? And what was the second thing?"

Padfoot looked at Prongs, knowing he would understand what the second bit meant. If there was anyone who truly knew Sirius, it was James. He would know what Sirius said, and that's what scared him.

Seeing as no one was talking, he answered Lily, "I had a dream that we were playing exploding snap, and--and I think I might be in love with you."

He heard her exhale sharply, and James stuttered, "Wh-what?"

"Why do you think you're in love with her, Padfoot?"

Ah, Moony, the fountain of knowledge and reason, "I just felt.. Happy. I felt happy playing _snap._" Sirius stressed, as if that suddenly made everything make sense.

"Like, what _kind _of happy?" James looked worried, and slightly angry here.

Sirius scoffed, "Emotion happy, as if I would get like that around Lily and a deck of cards."

"So right now, you feel no attraction whatsoever to Lily?" Remus asked.

Padfoot tilted his head to look at her, "Nope. Am I supposed to?"

"Usually," Moony chuckled, "Just because you enjoyed her company doesn't mean you love her. I think it just means you value her as a girl friend. You don't have many, and maybe you just want that closeness with a girl."

"You think so?" Sirius thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, yeah you're right!"

"No attraction whatsoever? I'm not ugly though, right? I mean, I know I've James and everything and I don't fancy you, but _no _attraction?"

"Sorry, Evans, you just don't do it for me." He stood and looked at Remus, "So what do I do about this?"

"Make friends with a girl before you date them, friendship is always a good foundation for a relationship."

"Yep, you're a genius, Moony. I'm off to find the lucky girl, later!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Later that night--dorm rooms.**_

Sirius rushed into the dorm room and slammed the door shut behind him, breathing heavily. James switched on the light, they had all been asleep until Sirius had made his loud entrance. "What are you doing, padfoot? Wait.. Is that lipstick on your face?" he grinned.

"What happened to making friends first?" Remus added

Sirius shook his head, "That friendship thing is gold. Once I told her I wanted a connection, a friendship or whatever, she went crazy. Practically jumped on me, I had to push her off after a few hours. I think she's going to follow me up here, too, actually. I'll lock it just in case,"

"So no 'friendship first' anymore?"

"Pfft, no. That's way overrated."

* * *

_***groans* That was awful. I'm so sorry, I promise the next will be better. (Even though I said that about this one, but forget that!) Really sorry.**_

_**My sincerest apologies,**_

_**xCailinNollaigx ;)**_


	4. A Kiss

**Chapter Four: A Kiss Can Turn Your World Upside Down  
****Challenge Title: Kissed  
****R&R, please!**

* * *

_**Okay, I know kiss was probably meant to be a fluffy, nice one but I decided to ruin that -- you could say I put a twist on it, but really, I just plain ruined it. I mean I ruined the fluffiness of it, of course!lol It's kind of angsty, but luckily, it's only one chapter! :D**_

_**Anyway, reviews are appreciated. Song below is a personal favourite of mine.**_

_**XCNx**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_And it kicks so hard,  
__it breaks your bones.  
__Cuts so deep  
__it hits your soul.  
__Tears your skin and  
__makes your blood flow.  
__It's better that you know,  
__That love is hard._

"_Love is Hard" James Morrison_

It was crazy how much damage a kiss can do, how much hurt it can cause, but most of all, it was absolutely off-the-wall crazy how a kiss turned _my _life upside down. My whole world was turned upside down, my heart torn in two and my whole body drained.

It's not something I look forward to _ever_ doing again.

It's not like I didn't see it coming, because I did, I just expected it to be much, much later than it was. I mean, who initiates the first kiss when Voldemort's about to attack?

Not me, anyway.

Of course, the girl that broke my heart did though. Perhaps if I hadn't told Ron that I thought of her as a sister, or I had of told her the truth myself it wouldn't have happened.

A bloody kiss.

That's all it takes to seal their relationship forever. Many people don't stay with their school sweetheart, but Ron and Hermione would. They were 'destined' to. I was destined to become Ron's brother-in-law somewhere far down the line. At least with Ginny I know she'd never break my heart.

Maybe I'm being harsh, Hermione didn't know I longed to hold her, or yearned to confess my feelings. She didn't know the nights I spent observing her beauty beside the fire because I never told her.

There wasn't much I could do though, Hermione already loved Ron. There was nothing I could say or do to change that, her feelings for Ron were too strong. I would never try and betray Ron like that anyway, he had enough problems with me.

My problem didn't just lie in the fact that they kissed, or that they may love each other or even that I couldn't even be a candidate for Hermione's love.

My problem was that I deserved, just once, to get the girl. Because at the end of the day, the hero suffers most. So don't tell me the hero can't always get the girl, because it doesn't make sense when he's in love with her.  
I want Hermione to be happy, but it should be with me.

Because we all know I had never wished to be Ron more than in that one moment, that one kiss.

Ron and Hermione, who knew?

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**What do you think? It's short, but I kind of strangely like it. I'm weird like that ;)**_

_**Reviews are nice.**_

_**xCNx**_


	5. The Hug

**Moments of Lucidity  
****Chapter Five: The Hug  
****R&R**

* * *

_**Okay, so this is kind of a counter to the previous chapter -- but not really. It's the same style and plot kind of, but with a different perspective. **__**You may want to skip over it. Lol**_

_**Prompt: Hugged.**_

_**Thanks to -- **_XlinzX_**, **_silverbirch_** and**_ the shattered star _**for reviewing last time!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~**_

I had never been more confused and irritated than when that hug was initiated. All I got was a handshake, while he got a hug. Not just any hug, the kind of hugs Mum gave out, the lung-crushing bone-crunching hugs.

As I said, I got a handshake.

It paled in comparison to what Harry got, but perhaps I deserved the handshake. Me and Hermione weren't very close at the time and I mocked her a lot.

I had been confused at the time though; why did he get a hug, but I get a handshake? It was just a strange thing that had me wondering for days. I wondered what made Harry different, besides the scar on his forehead.

But then I soon realised it _was _the scar on his forehead -- but that didn't matter to Hermione, right?

Wrong. It evidently did, because why else would she not hug me?

Of course, I don't particularly want a hug from Hermione. But I hate being left out. Being left out or overshadowed was a reoccurring happening in my childhood and I never really got over it. So after my initial joy upon seeing Hermione, I felt irritated that she left me out.  
Among all these feelings of irritation, confusion, repulsion even, I had never recognised that little spark of jealousy ignited in my heart that grew to a ridiculous capacity as I got older.  
In hindsight, I was jealous -- but what twelve year old can recognise those kind of feelings? And I was very oblivious twelve-year old.

Upon examining the scene in my mind again, though, I noticed another thing I failed to see when I was that oblivious second year. The faint blush creeping up on Hermione's cheeks as she hesitated to hug me, instead opting to off me her hand.  
I thought about this -- and other moments with Hermione-- a lot in my sixth year, when the most unbelievable thing struck me.

Hermione Granger had a crush on me.

The jealousy I felt then that reoccurred throughout my Hogwarts years hinted at something else I refused to admit though; I had a crush on her, too.

It was really only a matter of time before sparks flew, and what better time than in the middle of a battle?

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Oh, cringe. IT's so bad. **_

_**In regards to the last chapter also, the last sentence is meant to be sarcastic, I guess, but I didn't really convey that very well. **__**This is very bad, though, and accept my sincerest apologies. I'd say chapter 1&2 are the best so far.. But hey, we'll see what they next 95 are like.**_

_**Woah.**_

_**Anyway, reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**xCNx**_


	6. First Time He Killed

**Moments of Lucidity  
****Chapter Six: First Time He Killed  
****Prompt: Killed  
****R&R**

* * *

**~*~*~*~**

They laughed cruelly as the girls screams echoed throughout the chambers; her pleads of lenience met with nothing but a harsh slap. The chamber was damp and cold, and her body shivered on the floor, though he was unsure of whether that was because she was cold or the brutality of the spells.  
He watched with barely concealed disgust as Dolohov and Rabastan took turns torturing the girl, their eyes gleaming as she begged for mercy with each shot.

Her agonised screams seared through him, his heart beating erratically as he watched the girls sanity slowly fading from her eyes.

"S-stop," She cried once the spells ceased, "P-please just kill me, I b-beg you." Her tears mingled with blood on her face, dropping down onto the tiles.

He stepped back into the shadows, shuddering as he saw Dolohov twirl his wand around -- contemplating which spell to use.

"You'd be of no use then, would you girlie?" He sneered. "Filthy muggle."

"Wh-what? I won't say anything.."

Lucius winced as the torment begun once more and her body convulsed violently on the floor. He wondered how much one person could take, how much one _muggle _person could take.  
He didn't care much for muggles, in fact, he loathed them. But no one deserved a fate such as this, not even filthy muggles. No one deserved for their dignity to be ripped to shreds, no one deserved to be tortured to the point of near-insanity or to the point where they begged for death.

He drew out his wand, feeling rather superior as he saw Dolohov and Rabastan watching him with excited eyes. He tapped the tip of it off of his chin for a moment,

"Watcha gonna' do, Malfoy?" Rabastan asked, the familiar malevolent gleam in his eye returning.

The girl turned her eyes towards his, they were a deep blue and swam with tears. The white of the eye was bloodshot, and around one eye was purple. Her lip trembled and she shut her eyes tight, she opened her mouth to speak but no words emitted.

It was then he realised she couldn't.

Pity emanated from him as he watched the girl until he could bear it no longer,

"Avada Kedavra."

The green light shot from his wand and her eyes went blank. Lucius sighed and put away his wand before turning back to the girl, ignoring Rabastan and Dolohov's anger.

Her eyes were still open, the horror and torment she endured witness to shining in her eyes. The iris' blue looking into his.

He would never forgot those horrified eyes, the eyes of his first murder.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_I liked writing something a bit darker. I think it was good, if not a bit evil. Lol_

_Feedback welcomed._

_xCNx_


	7. Screamed

**Moments of Lucidity  
****Chapter Seven: Screamed  
****R&R**

_I know these are really short, but there will be a lot of them, so I think that makes up for it._

~*~*~*~

As a child, your mother always told you to scream when you were in trouble. When trouble meant a strange man offering you a ride home, you were meant to scream as loud as you could or run. Screaming was advised though, it was quicker and attracted more attention.

Her words always rang through your ears every time something bad happened, or when you were in trouble. You screamed, as if on instinct -- which it probably was.

Even as you went home every summer, she still repeated the same words, as if you were still a five year old rather than a sixteen year old. You knew the rules, you could take care of yourself. You always had a feeling that your parents knew more about your Hogwarts adventures than they let on though.

"Scream, just scream as loud as your voice will allow," Her words form a chant in your head now.

You sit, writhing in Malfoy Manor, feeling as if every bone is being crushed at an agonising pace while your organs are being set on fire one by one, burning and shrivelling under the instructions of a wand.  
Your heart beats faster as it attempts to keep your blood flowing, which feels like poison running through your veins now.  
The Death Eaters cackles grow louder in your ears, and your mind struggles to devise a plan, to think of a way out. For once in your life, your intellect fails you.

So you do the only thing that's in your mind.

You scream at the top of your lungs.

~*~*~*~

_I hope that's not too vague. People know who it is, yes? It can be adapted to a few people, so I guess you can choose whoever you wish it to be. _

_Feedback welcomed!_

_xCNx_


	8. Mudblood

**Moments of Lucidity  
****Chapter Eight: Mudblood  
****Prompt: Bled  
****R&R**

**~*~*~*~*~**

You can _feel _the life drain from your body; the blood flowing out of your wounds, your heartbeat weakening with each passing moment, your strength no longer present.

You're aware that you're lying in your own blood, and that the blood on the surrounding ground is yours, seeping out of your gash at a rapid pace. And yet, time is going so slowly. You just want to die; for the pain to cease.

You sum up the little strength you do have to glance to the side, and you see the boy you had performed the same spell you're dying because of beside you. His blood is mingling with yours now, and you glance at it with interest.

The boy is dead at this point, a mudblood that you performed sectumsempra on without hesitation. His eyes are dead a lifeless, his lips a pale blue.

The blood, though.. It's still oozing from the wounds and you watch in fascination as it mixes with yours; a perfect match.

They're both identical, so much that you can't even distinguish if the blood is yours or not.

You feel foolish; as if you have publicly humiliated yourself. You know the 'mudblood' term isn't to be taken literally, that it's just an simile of sort, but you figured there would be some difference between their blood and yours, but there's not. You bleed the same blood.

Your head falls weakly to the ground, the thump of it against the ground reverberating through your head and giving you a headache.

Your heartbeat is faint now, and you can feel yourself slipping away.

Drenched in the enemies and your blood, you briefly wonder whether it's all worth it before the soft thumping stops. Your world goes black.

~*~*~*~*~

_**Again, it's very vague and can be used for a lot of DE's -- which is what I wrote it for. The muggle-born was Colin Creevy, but that's adaptable, too. **_

_**Yup, it's strange. Sorry 'bout that. Also, these are beginning to be more like drabbles than one-shots, which is not what I intended. This is what my muse is feeding me though, so this 'collection' or whatever will be compiled of one-shots and drabbles. Not all will be this short, as the last few have.**_

_**Anyway, reviews appreciated.**_

_**xCNx**_


	9. Fangirls

**Moments of Lucidity  
****Chapter Nine: Fangirls  
****Prompt: Giggled**

**R&R**

**~*~*~*~**

The disgust is radiating off of her in waves as she watches the girls flock around him, gazing dreamily at him whilst sighing contently. She doesn't know why people would degrade themselves like that, to allow themselves to be played like a game.

A high-pitched giggle emits from one of the girls and Lily rolls her eyes; how pathetic. She knows immediately who the girl is, because the girl has been following James all week. Every time James talks to her she giggles, as if it's a natural reflex.

Lily returns her focus back on her homework, intend on finishing it. She hears footsteps coming towards her and prays it's not one of the girls.

Lily keeps her head down in hope that the girls will walk right by, but no such luck. "Homework, again, Evans? Study is the only friend you have. How sad," Kelly snickered, number one fan girl of James Potter.

Lily felt her temper rising, "Get lost, Lock. Go make a shrine to Potter or something."

Kelly Lock laughed out loud, looking at her fellow James fans for back-up, and as if on cue, they laughed, too. "Best you can come up with? And I thought you had a little more wit. Shame on me,"

"At least I'm not some cheap who--"

Kelly's eyes flashed, "Don't you dare finish that sentence. You're nothing more than an ugly bookworm, the only company you _have _is books."

"What's going on here, ladies?" James cuts in smoothly, a suave grin on his face.

Lily rolls her eyes once more, "Your fan girls are giving my grief. Please keep them on a leash."

James winked, as if this was a game. "Yeah, but they're hard to keep hold of." His fan girls giggled loudly once more and Lily eyed them in distaste.

"Merlin, you really are pitiable."

Kelly flared again, "Shut up, Evans. Go back to your one true love."

A girl with blonde hair decided to pipe up then, "She means your books, the only thing that could love a girl with your looks!" And all the girls collapse into giggles once more.

James looks irritated now as he glances between the books and Lily, then to his fan girls. "What--" Kelly looks at him and he continues, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," She smiles, looking on the verge of giggles once more.

"Listen to me intently," He starts, looking serious and rather intimidating, "Don't ever talk to Lily like that, understand? She doesn't need me to fight her battles, but I'm not going to watch you mock her like that. Are we clear? Or is that too much for you to comprehend?"

Lily nearly laughs here, but stops herself in time. Kelly stumbles over her words, blushing madly as she attempts to form some sort of reply. In the end, all she can come up with is, "O-okay."

She then rushes off, her sheep in tow as they fret over whether she'll ever recover from such heartbreak.

James sits beside her, "You'd think they'd get the idea that I'd rather date the Giant Squid than them. And everyone knows how much I hate that guy."

Lily giggled loudly then froze, _Oh no…_


	10. Slapped

**Chapter Ten: Slapped**

No one ever had the courage to raise their hand to him, no one ever braved the unknown and struck him -- no one dared to rise his temper. It was this fact that made him rethink the slap over and over again, evaluating and dissecting it until there was nothing left. Someone had actually slapped him.  
A girl had actually had the courage to slap him.

Figures it would be a Gryffindor, _stupid-courageous-Gryffindorks_, he thought bitterly.

He had been nothing short of humiliated, though admittedly, it was only Crabbe and Goyle there; who worshipped the ground he walked on no matter what happened.

But for someone to _strike _him, and across the_ face, _too.

It was unheard of, and Draco just hoped word wouldn't get out to the rest of the school.  
He was just doing his normal taunting when she stormed towards him, fire blazing in her brown eyes, and slapped him. The mudblood had more courage than dumb and dumber, though, who stood and watched with stars in their eyes.

He had been so shocked when it happened that he hadn't even said or done anything in return, instead opting to flee.

Later, reflecting on the slap, a smidgen of acceptance grew in Draco Malfoy. No pureblood ever dared hit him, but a mudblood did.

The slap had sent him into various revelations; most of which, he chose to ignore. After that _physical abuse _though, he had never been too harsh on her. His comments eased up and his taunts lessened. Most Gryffindors thought this was out of fear, but it wasn't -- he was more afraid of Granger's spell-work than fists.

It wasn't until many years later that Draco Malfoy acknowledged that Hermione Granger had earned his respect that fateful day of The Slap.

* * *

Yes, it's rubbish but I think you'll find it has the slightest hint of Dramione -- acceptance more than romance -- whilst still capable of being canon. :D haha

xCNx


	11. Attacked

**Chapter Eleven: Attacked**

I let out a loud groan as I sat down on the chair, muttering all kinds of _obscenities _under my breath. That girl was a nightmare, a complete nutcase, a burden to me, the bane of -- You get it, right?

But nobody knows what girl I'm talking about.

Is it my crazed girlfriend, Lavender? Or is it my even crazier friend, Hermione?

Hermione who had just _attacked _me. It was entirely unprovoked, which only added to my theory that she should be in a mental facility. Harry didn't comment, but he shot me a somewhat irritated look as he went after Hermione.

It wasn't my fault Hermione decided to attack me with a vicious flock of birds. In fact, I had never come across a more vicious flock of birds in my life.

Evil little birds. Hermione had probably trained them.

The girl was a piece of work though, brilliant as she was. I couldn't even begin to fathom why she was so angry with me, let alone why she set her birds on me. She had no reason to be angry, I hadn't been exceptionally nasty lately -- just the usual nasty.

Lavender says Hermione's jealous, but I think she's just insane. Hermione wouldn't -- couldn't--be jealous of me, it just wasn't possible. It simply impossible.

Though it would explain why she attacked me, why she verbally and physically _abused _me and just why the hell she was angry with me. Jealousy. Any girl would do those things out of jealousy, if their crush was going out with some whack girl.

A sudden thought struck me. Perhaps Hermione _did _fancy me, maybe she was secretly harbouring the resistance to throw me up against the wall and have her way with me or something equally erotic.

It would explain so much.

I glanced over at her, sitting two seats away from me. She was diligently taking notes, blowing her hair out of her eyes every few seconds. She caught my eye and scowled, her eyes conveying the distaste she felt.

I swallowed and turned back to the front and concluded that Hermione was definitely not jealous.

The only possible other reason was; Hermione Granger was simply insane.

Which was entirely plausible.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I **realise they're still a bit vague and weird, but I'll start doing real one-shots soon. Promise.**

**Feedback welcomed -- with open arms,**

**xCNx**


	12. Battled

**Chapter Twelve: Battled**

Every time that voice grated on his nerves, or that petulant scowl appeared on his features Snape wanted to smack him. He wanted to hex the boy into next year, he wanted to transform him into something gruesome, make him relive his darkest dreams. But then her face always appeared.  
She always came back to haunt him, to remind him of what he was fighting for. To remind him why he was still a triple spy to both sides of the war.

He hated how she held so much power over him, how one single memory could change his entire composure.

Most of all, he hated what she made him promise. How could he possibly look after a boy he loathed? Snape wasn't fond of Harry Potter, he was too much like his father.

Every comment and grin reminded Severus of James Potter and it sickened him. For Lily's child, he was so strikingly different to her -- and the only thing he seemed to inherit were her captivating green eyes.

He had loved her eyes, her long, red hair and that beautiful smile that crossed her face when they were playing together. It was quite simple to conclude that Snape loved Lily.

That was what made everything so difficult, it was what made everything some sort of battle. It wasn't a battle against Potter, Dumbledore or Voldemort, though.

It was a battle against himself, within himself. Everyday he questioned what he was doing, whether he was doing the right thing.

_"You don't have to call me 'sir', professor."_ The words echoed through Snape's ears and he shut his eyes in an effort to maintain his self-control. Oh how he wanted to kill the boy right there and then.

And yet, she reminded him. She reminded him of his promise, of how much he loved her. It was hell.

Everyday he wanted to leave it all, to run away, but everyday he would overcome it.

Problem was, that was only half the battle.

~*~*~*~

_**It's being left off quite abruptly with an open ending. It can be accepted as canon, but whatever. **_

_**I'm kinda like it.... I've got to go do my homework now, so adios! ;)**_

_**Reviews appreciated.**_

_**xCNx**_


	13. Belonged

**Chapter Thirteen: Belonged**

* * *

_**Note to shattered star:**_You're not going to like this one, the POV isn't clearly defined until later on but it's pretty obvious on who it is.

_**Thanks to--**_silverbirch, XlinzX, MorgannaLeFae, sunshinefarah **_and_** diagonally _**for reviewing! I'm sorry I didn't reply, but I've been swallowed in notes and exams. I will, however, be replying to all future reviews. Thanks.**_

**_Oh, and I realise he wouldn't be as polite to say 'please' but at the time, he was eleven and just gaining their ... slavery, lol. I think he would have been polite, he knows how to play games and manipulate people.._**

* * *

It was a strong presence, a wonderful feeling and overwhelming him now to the point of elation. All his life, he had felt out of place, like an outsider. He felt as if he were a mistake to life, that he wasn't like anyone else in the world. That was before.

Exhilarated, he took in the old castle with excitement. It was tall and ancient, with its dimly lit corridors and old walls. Yet, there was a sense of foreboding around it -- but that was quickly diminished by the friendly faces of the occupants inside. Sometimes, just sometimes, their kindness made him slightly nauseous.

A small group of boys were already following him, having been amazed by his talented skills. He had showed them a few simple spells, and they were mesmerised. And just like that, he had them under his spell.

He found it amazing at how gullible and trusting people became once there was a dazzling smile and few kind words exchanged. Putty in his hands.

At eleven, he rightly reckoned he was the smartest person in his year. He had yet to see one person who even looked like possible competition.

He trailed along the halls of the Hogwarts castle, unable to restrain the smirk stretching across his face.

"Can you get me my quill please, Malfoy?" The boy obliged eagerly and an indulgent smile stretched across his face. Like putty in his hands.

~*~*~*~*~

At fifteen, the dark-haired teen quickly adapted to the Hogwarts routine and people. He could converse with them easily, bend them to fit his will. It almost too easy, he longed to someone to challenge him -- for competition.

Yet, easy was also good. He got what he wanted and when he wanted.

Hogwarts was easy; the classes, the people, the spells and socialising. It was his dream world that he had the privilege of returning to every fall. It was what kept him going in the shadows of his dark and damp orphanage room. The depressing thoughts that threatened to take over when he was gone for the summer, they were vanquished once the incredible castle that is Hogwarts appeared in his mind.

_When he was gone for the summer._ In his mind, the orphanage wasn't his home. It was his prison he was sentenced to spend time in during the summer, but Hogwarts? Hogwarts was home.

Because in his orphanage, he was the social outcast. The dark boy who never fit in, the strange youngster who believed in more than plain mortality. In the orphanage, he was an outsider who would never feel comfortable.  
In Hogwarts, he was in his element. He was the most popular boy there, everyone adored him, he was the smartest and the most talented, he was the most handsome and he was the most sought-after.

In Hogwarts, he belonged. It was a feeling that overthrew him every time, it exhilarated him and gave him a warm, satisfied feeling that was usually stomped out.

He could dazzle and charm anyone he wanted with a matter of words and a smile, it was nothing. At fifteen, he had Hogwarts at his feet.

~*~*~*~

He now knew what he was capable of. The range of power and magic he acquired that was rare in wizards, the creativity and skill. It was all at his fingertips, accessible at anytime.

Each summer he had returned to his damp room, dreaming about the day he would avenge his childhood. He never cared much for sentimental thoughts, but everything wrong with him and his life stemmed from the orphanage.  
The dark thoughts that consumed his mind from the age of twelve, the urge to hurt someone who belittled him or even the yearning to kill someone who hurt him. Physically or otherwise.

It all stemmed from the orphanage.

He never belonged there, he never felt any connection or bond to the place he called home for eleven years.

But as he watched it burn at his hands, he couldn't help but let out the slightest of sighs. It was his gloomy childhood disappearing in front of his eyes; the innocence of the eleven year old being burned along with his once home.

He wasn't sure whether he should have left the people in or not, but he had never been one to hesitate.

So he walked away, seemingly unbothered by the blistering orphanage behind him.

They never wanted him anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a different experience. Voldemort wasn't sure he had ever felt such emotion in his life, but not one ounce of it showed on his face. Remorse was a feeling foreign to Voldemort, and regret even more so. Awaiting Potter's arrival was not as easy as he thought, because he was left with his thoughts. Blocking out the snivelling and pathetic slaves around him, he gazed at his home.

Battered, broken and being torn to pieces.

Voldemort was immortal, he didn't have emotions and feelings as far as humans went. Or at least he liked to believe. He didn't hesitate in telling the Death Eaters to destroy and kill everything in their way, he didn't question his decision. He never questioned his decisions, it showed weakness he was not familiar with.

And yet, as he sat staring at his broken home, he wished he could call the Death Eaters back. Fight elsewhere.

The castle was ruined, irrevocably damaged and never again would it be the castle he once called home.

It was gone, the place he called home.

And then a startling realisation occurred to him. He glanced at Narcissa Black, staring at the castle worriedly; Pettigrew, eyeing Voldemort with fear and the others copying his expression. They didn't like him, he knew that. They weren't his friends and most wouldn't care at all if he died. They were fighting for him because they were afraid. They didn't want him either…

Voldemort knew all this, but it still startled him as he realised that,

_Tom Riddle belonged no where._

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Again, it's probably a little confusing and messy.. I've never written anything on Tom. At first, it was going to be Harry. But I was interested I writing Tom. Anyway, tell me your thoughts and etc.._

_Thanks,_

_xCNx_


	14. Blushed

**Chapter Fourteen: Blushed**

A six year old boy ran through the fields, happily chasing the pesky bee from his house. His red hair glinted in the light of the sun, and his smile was brilliant as he laughed and stumbled along the green grass.

The boy had always loved adventures, just running, exploring and then wondering how to get home. His older brothers, George and Fred, often ruined his fun by stealing his binoculars though. Ron had an energetic attitude and didn't like to be put down, but when he was, he got into a fierce mood that unleashed his hot temper and stubborn streak.

He was the most stubborn six year old his family had ever known, but Ron just knew what he wanted. People couldn't wound his pride and then expect him to be happy, either.

So, embracing the alone time and freedom, Ron ran along the meadows in excitement. Ron knew he wasn't allowed this far without his parents, but they would never know. He knew his way back anyway, and if he didn't, one of his siblings would find him eventually.

Everything would be fine, Ron assured himself.

It was then he noticed the bee he had previously been chasing -- or a new bee, but Ron liked to believe it was the one he had been chasing all along -- sitting on a flower. He couldn't help but strangely notice how pretty the flower was, it was different to others. Each petal was a different colour, but every one vibrant and rich. He slowly counted the colours; blue, pink, purple, orange, yellow, green and red. Ron forgot the bee was even on the flower, completely in awe of this new plant.

He bent down to pluck it from the grass, but was startled to find someone else reaching for it, too.

Ron pulled back quickly, taking the flower with him. He eyed the newcomer suspiciously, wondering if he could take her on if it came to a fight. She didn't look like she would fight though.

The girl was about his age, with a summer blue dress that emphasised the blue hue of her eyes. On her head was a straw hat with a blue ribbon wrapped around the end. Her hair was long and blonde, reaching her waist.

She was carrying a basket that was filled with flowers, and was swinging the basket back and forth as she stared at him.

"Hello. My names Luna, what's yours?"

Ron stammered out a reply, having never really met a girl his age that wasn't a relation, "R-ron," He then gathered himself, nearly hitting himself for being so stupid, "My names Ronald Weasley."

"Nice to meet you, Ronald. That's a lovely flower you have. I was collecting some flowers for my Mummy, and that one is really lovely. Could I see it for a minute?"

He brought the flower protectively to his chest, "It's mine."

"Can I please see it? Please?"

He stared at her for a moment before relenting, sighing dramatically, "Fine. But give it back!"

"I will, Daddy says never to take something that's not yours. It's a pretty flower. Do you like flowers?"

What a stupid question, Ron thought. Flowers were girly and pretty and he didn't like those things, he liked manly things. Flowers were for girls and he certainly wasn't a girl.

Puffing his chest out slightly, Ron scoffed, "No! I'm not a _girl._"

"Okay, then. I'd like a flower like this, have you seen any others?" Luna handed him back the flower obediently, but stared at it like it was a prize.

"No…" He started to feel bad then, because he didn't _really _want the flower. It would probably be tossed under his bed or torn apart by George. "Why're you collecting flowers for your Mum anyway?"

"Because I love her," Luna said with a smile.

He wanted to roll his eyes, that was such a typical answer.. It did win him over, though. "Fine, have the flower!! But I love my Mum, too."

Luna's face lit up with happiness, and she gazed at him with admiration and adoration, "You will? Oh, thank you! My Mum will be _so _happy… but, do you want something in exchange? I can give you my Quibbler."

Ron made a face, _What's a Quibbler? Sounds like work. _"Err.. No thanks. You could play chasing with me though! My brothers never play anymore and Ginny is boring."

She smiled, "Sure, I'm just going to give my Mummy the flower and then I'll be back." Luna jubilantly placed the flower in her basket, "Thank you, Ron." She then leaned over and kissed Ron's cheek.

She pranced off then, leaving Ron in shock. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to preserve the kiss there or wipe it off. He felt his face get hot though, and a pounding in his chest he wasn't familiar with. He was embarrassed.

In hindsight, Ron realised that Luna was the first girl to ever make him blush. It's really too bad that his brothers ruined it by teasing him relentlessly for weeks afterwards.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**I don't know if they're acting appropriately for their age, but how and ever. Hope you liked! **_

_**It's hard to do a long one-shot based on one word, it's so much easier to do drabbles and such.**_

_**Anyway, reviews are appreciated.**_

_**xCNx**_


End file.
